1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to liquid crystal displays.
2. Discussion
Conventional liquid crystal displays typically include two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes, are formed and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. To facilitate the display of images, these liquid crystal displays usually apply voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer to control the directionality of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and, thereby, the polarization of incident light propagating therethrough.
Traditional liquid crystal displays may also operate in association with a digitizer, which enables interactions (e.g., touches) on and/or near a displayed screen to be detected for the input of an electrical graphic signal. Digitizers may be generally classified into different types, such as, for example, a resistive type, a capacitive type, and an electromagnetic type, in accordance with a method of detecting interactions.
Resistive type digitizers are typically configured to detect a position of interaction based on a pressure of the interaction, and, thereby, based on a change in an amount of current in a state where a direct current voltage is applied. Capacitive type digitizers usually detect a position of interaction using a capacitance coupling at a point where an alternating current voltage is applied. Further, electromagnetic type digitizers typically use a digitizer sensor board including a plurality of coils. In this manner, if a user moves, for example, an interaction tool (e.g., a pen, stylus, etc.), and the interaction tool is driven by an alternating current signal to generate a vibrating magnetic field, this vibrating magnetic field may induce a signal upon a coil. In this manner, the induced signal may be detected to detect a position of interaction.
Typically, digitizers of the electromagnetic type are provided on a rear surface of a display device. In this manner, the electromagnetic digitizer may be disposed on a bottom chassis of the display device. As electronic device design focus on slimming down the features of display devices and devices incorporating display devices, an increasing amount of focus is placed upon slimming down the thicknesses of features associated with the display device, such as slimming down a thickness of a liquid crystal display device. As such, being able to reduce the thickness of a liquid crystal display including a digitizer is of interest.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.